


Team Z

by TeamZ1993



Category: Dragon Ball, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Fantasy, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamZ1993/pseuds/TeamZ1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto accidentally opened up a strange portal, which sucked him and his other two team-mates inside of it where they were transported from the world of the ninja to the Earth! Watch as Team 7 meet strange people, and discover technology that they never thought they'd ever see. Start from Saiyan Saga!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Z

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. This is TeamZ1993 aka Murderdeath21 from Fanfiction.net... I also write Team Z on Fanfiction.net. I thought why not I put Team Z on this website as well? I hope you're enjoying this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or Naruto!

At the Forest of Death, Sasuke stood on one of a branch of a thick tree and saw three shurikens on the tree trunk between him and Orochimaru. If those shurikens hadn't intervened, who knows what could have happened to Sasuke.

Orochimaru was laying on the same branch as Sasuke, his legs were coiled around the branch. He looked left and stared at a blond-haired kid with whiskers on his face. Naruto stood on a higher branch of tree and folded his arms as he smirked down at Orochimaru. On the right of Orochimaru and Sasuke, was Sakura, who was petrified until Naruto showed up.

"Sorry, Sasuke. I forget the password" Naruto smirked as he folded his arms.

Naruto had blond spiky hair and whiskers on his face. His outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee (due to being right-handed), blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector that was given to him by Iruka after he graduated from the Academy. Naruto would usually wear a black T-shirt inside his tracksuit, but sometimes wore armor underneath his clothing.

Sakura beamed at Naruto and said, "Good, Naruto! You look cool now!"

Sakura had bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. She wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, and a forehead protector which she used to accentuate her face.

Sasuke's thigh was bleeding. His white shorts were stained with blood.

Sasuke is a fair-skinned ninja who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs that lengthen as the story progresses. As a young child, his bangs hung above his eyes. Sasuke's clothing consisted of the traditional Uchiha clothing: a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers along with white shorts. At present, his pupils were red, with two tomoes in each eye.

"Naruto," Sasuke began, "you must have come here to show off by helping us, but don't get involved! Run!" Sasuke frowned. "He's way above our level!"

Orochimaru watched Naruto eagle eyed, and smiled, "Looks like you defeated that big snake, Naruto-kun."

Naruto began to frown and thought, ' _That guy looks like a snake..._ '

* * *

(Flashback began)

_Naruto lied on a branch and saw an abnormally large snake. Then snake wrapped Naruto's body, and without a moment's notice, it ate Naruto and swallowed him into his elementary canal._

* * *

(Flashback ended)

' _I see. So it must have been that guy's doing_.'

Sasuke started to become frantic.  _'There has never been a situation where things got better when he came.'_  Moving his eyes to the right, and asked himself mentally,  _'What should I do?'_

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Looks like you were picking on the weak, eh?" Naruto pointed his index finger at Orochimaru, "Now that I, the great Uzumaki Naruto, am here. I'm going to beat you to a pulp!"

 _'Crap!'_ Sasuke was perturbed, then got in thought, _'All three of us are going to get killed at this rate! What should I do?'_

Sakura noticed Sasuke was panicking and softly said under her breath, "Sasuke-kun..."

' _Shit! This is the only way I know of.'_  His eyes reverted back to normal.

"Wait." Sasuke said.

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke, waiting for him to continue. Naruto and Sasuke glanced at Sasuke quizzically.

He picked a Scroll from his pouch, and said, "I'll give you the scroll. Please, take this and leave us in peace."

Naruto was further intrigued when he heard this. He didn't expect one bit of what Sasuke was about to do.

Sakura's face lit up with shock. "W-What?!"

Orochimaru only smiled at this menacingly.

"Hey, Sasuke! What are you doing?!" Naruto exclaimed. "What are you trying to do by giving the enemy our scroll?"

Sasuke scowled at Naruto and retorted, "You shut up!"

"What?"

Orochimaru got up and smiled, "I see, you're smart," as he put his left hand on his left hip.  _"The only hope the prey has from a predator is to hand over something else to eat to save itself."_

Sasuke chucked the scroll to Orochimaru. "Here." He said with monotony.

Naruto quickly bounced from a tree and grabbed the scroll before Orochimaru could catch it and landed on the same branch as Sasuke.

"You...!" Sasuke glared over his shoulder at Naruto. "Don't butt in…!"

Naruto stood up, and balled his fist, unleashing it towards Sasuke's face. "Do you understand the situation you're in?!" He delivered a powerful jab to Sasuke's face.

Sasuke's body shot backwards, but managed to regain his position and landed on another branch.

Sakura shocked, "What?"

Naruto took a breather, his eyes seething with rage

"Why you..." Confusion was etched on Sasuke's face. "Why did you do that?"

After breathing heavily, Naruto said, "I...forgot the password, so I can't make sure of this, but you're a fake Sasuke, aren't you?"

"Naruto," Sakura interjected. "What… What are you saying?"

"You idiot!" Sasuke growled, "I'm the real one!"

"Liar" Naruto shot back. "The idiot and coward I see in front of me right now can't be the Sasuke I know. I don't know how strong he is, but there is no guarantee that he'll let us go even if we hand over our scroll! You're the one who is scared, the one who doesn't understand the situation."

"Naruto-kun," Orochimaru finally got on his feet, and licked his face with his frog tongue menacingly. "You're correct. I just have to," as he pulled his left sleeve, and showed a tattoo, "kill all of you to take the scroll." Then he drew blood from his thumb and swiped it on his left arm from the triceps to his wrist.

Naruto noticed something peculiar about this, and zoomed toward Orochimaru. "Don't mess with us!"

"Stop! Run, Naruto!" cried Sasuke.

 _'Damn it!'_  Naruto made an attempt to lunge Orochimaru with his kunai.  _'I've lost faith in you, Sasuke!'_

Orochimaru made special hand seals and casually said,  **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** He slammed his palm on the thick tree branch.

A pillar of wind surrounded the four ninja, which ripped tree barks. With a puff of smoke, a ginormous snake appeared with Orochimaru on top of it.

The snake swung its tongue, shooting Naruto's body towards a tree. It hissed before at the shooting itself towards the tree, missing Naruto who managed to evade the attack.

"How cute," Orochimaru smirked. "What a cute prey."

The snake lashed its tail, breaking the branch Naruto had just landed on, which caused the blonde to bounce through several other branches above.

Before Naruto could deal with any more severe damage, he used his Chakra to stick his feet under and nearby tree branch, leaving him suspended.

"Eat him for now." Orochimaru demanded, motioning his hand towards the suspended blonde.

Naruto opened his eyes, revealing red pupils with vertical slits in each eye. Albeit, it was coming from the Kyuubi. Sasuke was simply petrified, and couldn't save his rival.

"Damn it!" Naruto boiled with anger. He bounced from the branch and delivered a right hook kick, which literally made the ground to quake.

Orochimaru was shocked that Naruto actually managed to retaliate with a mere kick, but quickly dispelled.  _'This kid…'_  He thought.

Naruto flashed left and right jabs repeatedly till the snake gave a cue that it was getting weakened.

Sakura was dumbfounded, and managed to stammer, "N-Naruto's gone berserk... But why is he so strong?"

Orochimaru puffed his cheeks, and released flames from his mouth, which in result burned Naruto severely as he tried to intercept the attack but failed.

The blond ninja plummeted down, and hit a branch on his back hard.

 _"Those eyes_ …  _I am sure of it now."_ Orochimaru concluded.

The stupefied Sasuke could utter this: "That's... Naruto?"

Orochimaru, after coming to an assumption, studied Naruto with a new zeal. "This is getting interesting."

Orochimaru angled towards Sasuke and stared at him with those cold icy eyes. "You're next."

The snake motioned towards the petrified Sasuke, as Orochimaru began to chuckle at his predicament. "Sasuke-kun, how will you fight?"

The snake moved with an incredible speed.

"Sasuke-kun!" cried Sakura.

Naruto got in the way with inconceivable speed and intercepted the snake's attack, saving his friend. With a kunai stabbed on the snake's head, the place seeped with blood.

Sasuke was shocked to see that the unpredictable ninja blocked the huge snake. Orochimaru was not surprised to see that the Mr. Number one Unpredictable Knucklehead Ninja actually blocked the snake. Naruto breathed heavily "Hey, are you hurt," then looked at Sasuke and grinned sadistically. "Scaredy-cat?"

Sasuke immediately remembered the quote and said, "Naruto…"

* * *

(Flashback began)

_Sasuke's hands tucked in his pockets. "Hey. Are you hurt," He looked at Naruto and mocked, Scaredy-cat?"_

_Naruto harbored a grudge with, which started to become worse, and he yelled, "Sasuke!"_

* * *

(Flashback ended)

Sasuke stared at Naruto and felt that he was being mocked by the idiot.

"This idiot and coward I see isn't the Sasuke I know." Naruto said, with a look of resentment.

Something slimy wrapped itself around Naruto's abdomen, and hefted him upwards. It was Orochimaru's long tongue.

"Why you...! Damn it! Let go! You snake bastard!" Naruto cried, attempting to free himself from the grasp of Orochimaru but failed.

 _'I'm surprised that the Kyuubi kid is still alive.'_ thought Orochimaru. He made a sign, and moved his head closer to Naruto.  _'So he got excited emotionally, and let a part of the Kyuubi's power leak out.'_

Each finger on his right hands materialized purple flame.  _'He has grown in an interesting way.'_

The extended tongue's tip lifted Naruto's shirt up, revealing a seal on his stomach.

 _'See? Your seal is surfaced.'_  Then he called the spell's name,  **"Gogyo Fuuin!"**

Naruto finally lost his temper and roared to create a shockwave against Orochimaru. The winds pushed Orochimaru and got smashed into the tree and fell down on a branch.

_'What? This Kyuubi kid!' Orochimaru dazed._

Naruto landed on the branch, and glared at Orochimaru. But all of a sudden, a portal came up in front of Naruto.

"What… is that?" Naruto wondered.

"What is a portal doing here?" Sakura wondered.

Sasuke stared at the portal. "What? Why is a portal showing up?" Sasuke wondered then something come on his mind and widened his eyes. "Can't be!" He looked at Naruto who was staring at the portal.  _'This guy did it? The moment he roared, and knocked that freaky guy he created a portal. What kind of power does he have?'_

"What the hell is that thing?!" asked the annoyed blond-haired kid. He was about to reach his hand on the portal.

"NARUTO! DO NOT TOUCH THAT PORTAL!" cried Sasuke.

But Naruto didn't listen anyways. He already touched the portal. All of the sudden, the pressure from portal pulled Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Orochimaru almost as if it was gravity. "What?! It pulled me!" confused Naruto.

It pulled them inside the portal. They had fallen into the portal.

* * *

(At the Different World)

At the Goku's house, about the 50 bowls of meals that Goku ate. "Ah, I'm stuffed!" He patted his stomach and belched.

"Daddy" a kid with a monkey tail said, "you sure eat a lot." He was about 4 years old. He had back length hair.

"Ok, you just finished eating. Now go back to study, Gohan!" demanded Chi-Chi.

"Ok," Gohan obeyed as he got off the chair.

All of a sudden, the ground shook as if it was Earthquake. "What is that?!" Goku asked. He ran outside the house and saw three kids unconscious on the grass in the front courtyard. Then Gohan and Chi-Chi caught up.

"What's going on?" asked Chi-Chi.

"I don't know," Goku replied, "but I need to help them." He searched through his leather pouch and took out three green beans. He fed it to all the three.

Three kids woke up thanks to Senzu Bean. They got up. Naruto was confused and saw the completely different world. He thought it was a dream. "What's going on?!" shocked Naruto.

"I don't know. You were unconscious here" replied Goku.

Naruto looked around the world like he never seen it before. "What's going on? It's like we are in different world!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" confused Goku. He was not sure what's wrong with Naruto's mind.

Sakura punched Naruto on his back head. "Idiot, Naruto!"

"WHY DID YOU HIT ME FOR?!" asked Naruto. Naruto rubbed his head.

"Because you touched the portal!" growled Sakura.

Sasuke looked around the world like he never seen it before.  _'That idiot! He pulled us into different world!'_

Naruto walked to Goku and asked, "Who are you?"

Goku looked down at Naruto and replied, "I am Son Goku."

Naruto introduced himself, "I am Uzumaki Naruto!"

**Author's Note:**

> That's all, folks! That's the chapter for a day. FYI, I had updated 97 chapters and still work in progress on fanfiction.net. This story will take a time and probably update every week. Let's say it will update every week on Sunday. :)
> 
> Please leave a comment on what you think of this story? :)... My apologize for bad grammar. English is not exactly my first language anyways. :)


End file.
